


Humo.

by Culoniforsx



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Mikoto y Niki son solo menciones, fushimi-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culoniforsx/pseuds/Culoniforsx
Summary: "Para alguien con tanto afán de autodestruirse, Saruhiko detesta el tabaco.El motivo es, probablemente, que ha aprendido a asociar de forma inconsciente ese hedor con situaciones desagradables para él."





	Humo.

Para alguien con tanto afán de autodestruirse, Saruhiko detesta el tabaco. Su simple olor le es nauseabundo y enfermizo.

El motivo es, probablemente, que ha aprendido a asociar de forma inconsciente ese hedor con situaciones desagradables para él. Esto es, las especialmente desagradables.

 

HOMRA, por ejemplo, solía apestar a cigarrillos.

Varias veces se preguntó si era el único a quien ese olor le era cargante, pero nunca expresó el pensamiento en voz alta.

Ser el único con una opinión en ese destartalado grupo de delincuentes o no contarle a nadie lo que le pasaba por la cabeza solían ser dos cosas muy comunes durante su estancia en el clan rojo.

El caso era que, si la atmósfera de por sí era densa, el tabaco todavía la empeoraba. Aparentemente, Kusanagi era un gran aficionado a su aroma, y nunca había entendido por qué, si no porque él mismo respiraba humo como una chimenea.

Pero el pitillo entre los dedos de Kusanagi nunca le había desagradado tanto. Quizás era porque nunca había llegado a detestar a ese hombre. A veces pecaba de paternalismo, pero tampoco se inmiscuía en asuntos ajenos, así que la distancia emocional entre ambos podía haber llegado a ser, si acaso podía llamarla así, confortable.

La presencia de Kusanagi, además, tampoco era asfixiante.

No como la de su rey.

Su rey que, resulta, era también un ávido fumador.

 

* * *

 

El aura de Mikoto siempre le había sido pesada. Ese hombre era volátil, una contradicción, un animal silvestre dentro de un cuerpo humano.

¿Por qué una persona así era tan seguida y amada?

Por el mismo motivo por el que a los niños les gustan los petardos: porque son llamativos, ruidosos y potencialmente peligrosos.

Él, en cambio, no veía ese encanto por ninguna parte. Veía poder y veía capacidad de destrucción. La sensación que le transmitía, desde la primera vez que había presenciado lo que eran capaces de hacer sus llamas, era de intranquilidad e intimidación. Llenaba su cuerpo de un temor que su lógica no era capaz de explicar.

Pero, si se lo hubiera tratado de explicar a él alguna vez, seguramente lo hubiera entendido.

Porque Mikoto sentía exactamente lo mismo hacia sí mismo.

Ese sería seguramente el motivo de que pareciera que lo único de lo que disfrutaba era de respirar aire sucio. Le gustaba la sensación de llenar sus pulmones de veneno, de ser consciente de estar arrancándose vida en cada calada.

 

* * *

 

También estaba Niki.

Esa desgracia de hombre.

Ese nombre que permanecía latente al fondo de su memoria y reaparecía para dolerle en los momentos más inoportunos.

Era como una puta caries.

Niki siempre apestaba a tabaco, si no apestaba a secas. Cada vez que pisaba la casa, ese olor se quedaba impregnado en todas partes: en el aire, en los muebles, en el sofá, incluso en su cuarto, porque allí era donde iba cuando Saruhiko salía de casa, como si quisiera asegurarse de que el hedor permaneciera a su vuelta y todo el tiempo posible cuando se marchara de nuevo.

Ya que en esa casa no tenía nada que apreciara, más de una vez había fantaseado con que en su estupidez acabara por prender algo, y que todo el edificio ardiera con él dentro.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Niki adoraba destruir. Todo a lo que alguna vez Saruhiko había tenido aprecio, se había esforzado en destruirlo. Su entereza, su orgullo y su identidad misma, también había querido destruirlos. Incluso su propio cuerpo, a costa de vicios y excesos, también lo había destruido.

Un hombre dedicado, si algo podía atribuirle.

 

* * *

 

— ¿Sucede algo, Fushimi-kun?

Ese tono de falsa preocupación era irritante, como si no supiera lo que sucedía. Como si no supiera  _ siempre  _ lo que sucedía.

— ¿Me ha pedido que le acompañe para verle fumar?

— Para dar un paseo.

— Tengo trabajo que hacer —protestó.

Solamente había aceptado su invitación a salir al exterior porque había desconocido sus intenciones. De lo contrario, se habría negado. Caminar alrededor de las oficinas de Scepter 4 con el capitán y su cigarrillo era la actividad menos atractiva que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento.

— Salir a tomar el aire y estirar las piernas es sano.

— Como fumar.

No hubo necesidad de plasmar la ironía en su voz para que se percibiera. El mayor de ambos rió entre dientes.

— Pareces muy interesado en ello.

Se había dado cuenta desde el principio, lo sabía, de la forma en que Saruhiko miraba el cilindro que sujetaba con gracia entre sus dedos índice y corazón.

— Le recuerdo que soy menor —replicó con tono arrastrado, perezoso.

Una excusa para no dar explicaciones que no satisfaría la curiosidad del rey azul.

— ¿Te disgusta el olor? —cuestionó.

— Bastante.

— Ya veo.

Chasqueó la lengua. No le había visto ninguna intención de actuar al respecto si la respuesta era afirmativa, y sus predicciones se cumplieron. Incluso dio una calada más, y expulsó el humo tal como venía haciendo desde que lo había prendido.

— Incurrir en vicios insanos de tanto en cuando puede ser, hasta cierto punto y mientras no se convierta en hábito, relajante —explicó—. Según en qué círculos sociales, el tabaco o el alcohol también son formas aceptables de estrechar lazos.

Había contestado a una pregunta que Saruhiko había pensado pero no había llegado a formular, como si leyera su mente. Su elección de respuesta tampoco le había sorprendido: tan irritante como era de esperarse.

Minutos después de que la única reacción del menor hubiese sido un resoplido, el rey volvió a hablar:

— Deberíamos organizar una noche de karaoke para todos... —comenzó.

— _Me niego_.

 

* * *

 

De vuelta en la oficina, ese repugnante olor seguía en él, en su ropa y en su pelo. Ya que había perdido tiempo con ese paseo, ahora no podía permitirse escaparse a darse una ducha para quitárselo de encima.

Tendría que lidiar el resto de la tarde con el hedor, y con los fantasmas que para él evoca.

 

Un hombre que espera la muerte.

Un hombre que coquetea con la muerte.

Un hombre que se cree superior a la propia muerte.

 

Las tres clases de hombre que Saruhiko más detesta.

 

 

 

Pero ¿quién, de todas formas, confiaría en alguien que encuentra placer en un sabor tan horrible?

**Author's Note:**

> A mí solo se me ocurrió la primera frase, la escribí en la app de notas y... se me fue de las manos.


End file.
